


without a sound

by maplegriffin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i described this as "sad fluffy love" when i told my baeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplegriffin/pseuds/maplegriffin
Summary: the day after.(or, how they fall back together again after a fight.)





	without a sound

**Author's Note:**

> hi. cantopop songs make me feel things. was listening while half-watching flyq vs ggs because i couldn't take the tension of the bo5 and it hurt me so i wrote this.
> 
> mar. 30/19: started at 15:41 and ended at 21:10-ish. worked on it on and off. so about 2/3 hours? give or take.
> 
> baeta-ed by [BootacularCrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootacularCrimson) <3

He's gazing outside with a blank gaze. There's nothing really interesting out there, just grey skies and buildings, people walking and minding their own business. Shen's seated in lotus in front of their floor-to-ceiling window, as some sort of attempt at meditating but Zed could see the tension in his shoulders, the way he's breathing isn't proper for the act at all and he's starting to sound like Kusho so he's going to stop thinking about it.

Zed pushes off from the doorway and directs his attention back to the kettle as it settles from boiling the water for his coffee. He pours in some milk and stirs, taking a sip before setting it down. Might as well pour a cup of tea for Shen while he's at it, retrieving the teapot and chrysanthemum flowers from their designated cupboard. He spills enough of the dried petals into the pot then pours some of the boiled water into the teapot. Zed lets the tea steep, leaning against the counter and absentmindedly drinking his own coffee while he observes Shen.

The man still hasn't moved, staring at the streets beyond their apartment window. Now, though, he's slumped a little, head bowed towards his chest and Zed can imagine the expression he's wearing right now, eyes closed with knotted eyebrows, lips pursing in a displeased frown. Whatever he's worrying over, it's probably the same concerns that have been plaguing them over the course of their relationship, even when they were still figuring themselves out, knowing they shared _something_ but not quite sure as to what it was.

Zed pours the tea into Shen's favourite mug, letting the flowers drop into the cup as he knows Shen doesn't mind it. He picks it up and makes his way across the living room to plant his ass next to his boyfriend and set the steaming mug of tea in front of him with a soft click. Shen startles in surprise, blinking his eyes open. He looks like he's about to say something but Zed's already there to plant a kiss on his lips, careful of his drink. Zed pulls away, drinking his coffee as he looks out the window.

The scenery isn't bad, considering it's Navori they're in. The clouds overhead don't take much away from the natural city, with the endless green spaces and dedicated incorporation of nature into modern elements of the city. Zed lets himself relax against Shen's warm body as he lazily gazes out the window, coffee being the only thing keeping him awake.

There's the sound of something vibrating in the kitchen, probably his phone and as Zed checks the analog clock, he realizes it must be Kayn calling but ignores his apprentice in favour of the cuddle session with his boyfriend. He grabs Shen's hand when his arm loosens from its position around him as if Shen thought that he would leave him to take the call. Zed knows that Kayn can wait for a little, but Shen's been stewing over this for most of the morning even if he was better at hiding it earlier.

The next half hour is spent staring over the city, Zed placing his thermos down when he's finished and Shen occasionally sipping at the cooling tea. The silence is comfortable and soothing, no expectations fill the air, no responsibilities, no stress; it's just the two of them.

Shen unfolds his legs from the formal position, loosens up his posture, shoulders easing back; Zed smiles as he does so, he’s giving up his control little by little. He presses a chaste kiss on the man's cheek, resting his head on his shoulder as a silent gesture of support.

Shen stiffens but it's quickly gone, Zed's not surprised because these past few days have mostly been filled with tension and terse words, yesterday was the breaking point, filled with cool, detached looks and heated exchanges while trying not to shatter each other. They had crawled into the bed last night, the fight gone from their bodies, backs to each other and hoping it wasn't the end. Today was spent picking up the pieces and trying to return to normal, whatever _that_ was.

Those worries from last night have mostly dissipated now, as Zed relaxes against Shen, he knows they'll be fine, they'll be alright, they'll be okay. Everything will turn out the way it should because it's the two of them.

They love each other and that's all that really matters. It sounds like he's mostly trying to convince himself of the fact and he doesn't notice the movement on his arm until Shen squeezes his hand and resumes the stroking.

It's comforting, he realizes, the repetitive motion is enough to calm him of his worries and he can feel his eyes drooping as it lulls him into a gentle sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> title is one of zed's quotes.  
> edit: HOLY SHIT i didn't remember that shen also shared that quote lmao, "even the quote is shen/zed", gd it is.
> 
> thank you for readingg. and have a good one.
> 
>   ~~will i ever post during the day? who knows~~


End file.
